jerry_jacksonfandomcom-20200214-history
Action Thriller
'Action Thriller '''is an episode of David Firth's Jerry Jackson. It was uploaded to YouTube on 26th September 2006 and uploaded to YouTube by David Firth on 5th July 2009. Plot Jerry starts the episode in the style of a film opening, saying: ''"A JERRY COM PRODUCTION. IS ALSO ASSOCIATED WITH JERRY'S COMPANY 2 AND JONSOFT iN ASSOCITATION WITH JON AND MERICK". Jerry is seen surfing across some water, saying that this is his action thriller cartoon, and he made it because "you want to see special effects and this has got lots of them". Jerry also says that it has got Jon doing a "flying hurricane magic punch". Jon then performs the punch whilst making a strange noise; Jerry explains that that is the noise that Jon makes when he does that punch. Jerry then goes on to say that he was so excited about making this cartoon he avoided defecating for 4 hours, and it was a big relief when he defecated afterwards, but he "just needed to get the basics down". Jerry then says that last week, Bruce Willis suggested that Jerry make an action thriller, but Jerry was reluctant because he does not like Bruce Willis' films. However, after Bruce Willis left, Jerry threw a party and decided that it would be a good idea. Jerry is on Bebo, talking to an astronaut who connects to the internet with lasers, but it is a problem due to planes flying through the lasers and exploding. The man then laughs and says that the plane shouldn't have flown in front of him while he was on the internet. Jerry then says that sometimes the man in the spaceship defecates on things below him. The astronaut then says that he uses Google Maps to find people's houses to throw things at. Jerry then says that at the space station, everything is in havoc. A scientist then suggests that they send a rocket up to space that "does proper good tricks". Then the astronaut parachutes out of his rocket and explodes. Jerry says that he exploded because he put dynamite in his boots to save him from getting caught by "Germans in the war". Jerry does a "big, massive bicycle turnaround kung-fu kick" and decapitates Jon. Suddenly Miss Jon appears and is shocked that Jon's head is on the ground, but decided that "it is probably better on the ground because he is never doing his homework". Jerry says that this week, Jon has become wealthy from the stock market. Bruv pulls up in his Ferrari FX 24570 and drives off into the sunset with Jerry. Bruv asks Jerry if he likes his car, and remarks upon how it has 24 gears and a tape player so they can play tapes and "go really turbo fast". Bruv then says how his car can fly if you "go over a jump at the proper speed". Jerry asks Bruv if he has ever ran anyone over in his car. Bruv tells Jerry that he probably has, but the law has not found out yet. Jerry notices that Jon is wearing his sunglasses backwards, and inquires about them. Jon says that they are for playing snooker. Jerry says that at the end of the action thriller, everyone has learned the errors of their ways. Jerry says that his next full length picture will be about a dinosaur in modern times who is trying to adapt with the culture. Category:Episodes